With the widespread video calls and applications on 3G (3rd-generation) mobile phones, people utilize various audio devices (Bluetooth headsets) to connect with the 3G mobile phones for executing the video calls more and more. Same as general video calls, a problem that how to transmit uplink and downlink voices to the audio devices (Bluetooth headsets) also exists when the Bluetooth headsets are utilized for executing the video calls.
Nowadays, technical contradictions exist on hardware when the Bluetooth video calls are designed according to a conventional framework of the video calls. A conventional solving method is to restructure hardware interfaces without changing the overall framework, so as to avoid the technical contradictions.
However, the above-mentioned method is restricted to functions of Bluetooth chips and not compatible with the Bluetooth headsets which do not support A2DP (Advanced Audio Distribution Profile, i.e. stereo headsets). As a result, the 3G mobile phones supporting the Bluetooth headsets to execute the video calls are not yet on the market.
Accordingly, the prior arts still need to be improved and advanced.